Today's fashions are often fabricated with stretchable and/or elastic materials. The stretchable and/or elastic materials may comprise elastic fibers, stretchable knits and/or weaves.
It is often desirable to decorate apparel having stretchable and/or elastic properties with a textile design, such as a flocked and/or woven design. Stretchable textile designs have had limited application since the adhesive layer binding the textile to the stretchable material tends to split and/or crack when stressed, such as when stretching and/or bending the material and/or textile design. One region the splits and cracks form within is the adhesive layer binding the design to the stretchable material. Not only do the splits and cracks detract from the artist quality of design, the splits and cracks degrade form the functional quality of the design. The splits and cracks may contribute to a detachment of the textile design from the adhesive layer and/or the stretchable material. Furthermore, the stressing of the adhesive layer may cause the adhesive layer to fail to return to its original shape and/or size after the stress causing force is removed. The failure of the adhesive layer to return to its original shape and/or size may not only distort the textile design, it may also distort the material the textile design is attached to. The lack of recovery and/or cranks and splits may cause the textile design to separate and/or detach from the material the textile design is adhered to.